


cookies, hats and sweaters

by marshall_line



Category: Ailee (Musician), SISTAR, f(x), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Crack, F/F, slight!YoonSun
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9325673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: бора прерывает её размышления и выдаёт:— а я шапочки вяжу.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [double_knot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/double_knot/gifts).



> *сиквел к [winter heat](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9059266)

тэён никогда не думала, что выпечка в итоге затянет её и не будет просто увлечением, как, например, были самодельные свечи, которые у неё до сих пор повсюду, даже в карманах пальто. возиться с тестом и кремом оказывается довольно интересным занятием; это помогает тэён отвлечься, расслабиться, не думать про всякую дичь.

в какой-то странный момент тэён понимает, что ей этого мало; тэён хочется, чтобы это дело приносило пользу другим. в см маркете было здорово, ей стоит, наверное, повторить, но всё равно это не то.

тэён долго не может прийти к решению, пока однажды они с борой и тиффани не заглядывают в кафе, название которого тэён не выговорит никогда. тиффани уходит заказать им чего-нибудь; бора, конечно, делает фото всего вокруг и снимает тэён на камеру, заставляя её от этого тупо краснеть; тэён же не особо знает, куда себя деть и что ей вообще делать.

тиффани возвращается довольно быстро с тарелкой пирожных; разговор сам собой перетекает в обсуждение очередного хобби тэён, в котором тэён не участвует и который не слушает. она перечитывает только что пришедшие сообщения и думает о том, наткнётся она завтра утром на сучжон или нет. это всё равно что пройти через все круги ада ЕЩЁ РАЗ; нет, спасибо, она обойдётся. ей стоит у кого-нибудь всё-таки узнать расписание сучжон и быть готовой ко всему. может, свечку ей подарить или что—

бора прерывает её размышления и выдаёт:

— а я шапочки вяжу.

и тут ИДЕЯ наконец-то ебашит тэён по мозгам с такой силой, что она едва не давится чаем и не роняет телефон на пол. тиффани смотрит на неё с недоумением; бора смотрит с умилением; а весь мир с похуем, НО БЛЯТЬ—

— бора, ты гений.

именно так начинается вся последующая ахинея.

 

бора вяжет шапочки, а тэён печёт к ним печенье — и наоборот. сначала всё развивается довольно медленно и расходится только в кругу друзей, но потом кто-то из них, кажется, кибом, предлагает: интернет-магаз в самый раз. тэён называет гением и его. будучи айдолом, тэён окончательно превращается в пекаря, а почему нет? у неё достаточно свободного времени и у боры тоже; боре вообще очень нравится вязать, боре вообще всё нравится.

они называются просто: печенье&шапки. и ведь дело даже не в деньгах, в которых они не нуждаются, но почему-то приятно получать их именно за это; тэён радуется, что хоть что-то в её жизни имеет смысл — и она не гнётся от депрессии.

спустя месяц бора находит им небольшое помещение; они обе его выкупают; джессика помогает уладить с ним все проблемы, в конце концов в бизнесе она шарит, а они — нет. эпопея п&ш продолжается уже стремительней. тэён ещё никогда не читала столько кулинарных книг.

какие песни, какие концерты, когда можно выпекать печенюхи и не заботится о том, что надо делать что-то другое. тиффани всё ещё смотрит на неё с недоумением, а—

 

— не могу поверить, что вы затащили к себе в помощь даже эйли.

— она в восторге от свитера, который бора ей связала, так что.

— вы расширили ассортимент?

— я люблю свитерочки.

— а что ещё ты любишь?

— джессика, на что ты сейчас напрашиваешься—

— на свитерочек.

— а, это, я боре скажу—

джессика чуть не пробивает себе лоб ладонью. у тэён в голове одна мука, у боры, соответственно, нитки.

не нужен ей, вообще-то, свитерочек.

— иногда я забываю, что намекать тебе бесполезно и надо говорить прямо.

— что за намёки?

— НУ ВОТ ОПЯТЬ, БОЖЕ.

— чего ты кричишь—

— пошли, я сниму с тебя свитерочек.

— но мне же станет холодно.

— НЕ СТАНЕТ.

— да что такое—

потом тэён ещё очень долго будет объяснять боре, когда та наткнётся на них на кухне, почему она выглядит так, будто её всю только что вываляли в муке (именно это и произошло) и почему она пиздец красная ака зацелованная и пиздец тупая, если цитировать джессику, с чем тэён спорить точно не будет.

— как вам новый свитерочек?

— ДА ГОСПОДИ—

 

кстати! свитерочки производят невероятный фурор, бора не успевает их вязать, а тэён переходит на новый уровень с печенья на торты и пончики. п&ш (они не меняют название; бора уже создала им логотип, который больше похож на лук и баклажан, так зачем что-то менять; у тебя странные ассоциации, знаешь? знаю, спасибо джессике) набирают популярность почти с такой же скоростью, с какой твайс забираются на вершины чартов, а это серьёзное сравнение.

— нам надо отпраздновать!

— зелёным чаем, который нам заваривает обычно эйли?

— я, конечно, понимаю, что у вас с джессикой нездоровый на чае пунктик, только я не о нём.

— бора—

— как насчёт пати фо эврибади?

— дэнс, камон эн дэнс.

— что-что?

— песню старую вспомнила, не обращай внимания.

— в общем, я приглашения рассылаю, сладкое за тобой.

— а вязать ты что-то будешь?

— у меня уже есть сотня мини петушков, зачем—

— мини? петушки?

— это идея эйли, не моя.

— больше ничего не спрашиваю.

тэён не представляет, чего ожидать от этой вечеринки и кто на неё придёт-то, но почему-то от одной мысли об этом сразу становится хорошо. так и должно быть?

 

сучжон: ты не поверишь

джессика: во что

сучжон: У НИХ ЕСТЬ ПЕЧЕНЮХИ В ФОРМЕ ОСЬМИНОЖЕК И ХЛЕБА

джессика: ...

джессика: и ты туда же

сучжон: бора-онни пообещала связать мне такие же свитерочки

джессика: не напоминай мне про свитерочки

сучжон: а мне они нравятся, аккуратненькие такие, эстетик и все дела

джессика: тебе только осьминоги, хлеб и эстетик

сучжон: ДАДАДА

сучжон: вообще, я не ради печенья тебе написала

сучжон: они крутят твои сидюки ВСЁ ВРЕМЯ

сучжон: эйли-онни периодически их распевает тоже

джессика: вот зе фак—

сучжон: щас, подожди, напишу итог

джессика: ты меня пугаешь

сучжон: что я наконец поняла

сучжон: твой гном тебя действительно любит

джессика:

джессика:

джессика:

сучжон: с помощью какой магии ты присылаешь пустые сообщения

сучжон: онни?

джессика: пиздец

 

вечеринка напоминает кадр из дневника бриджит джонс, то есть на съезд родственников, потому что абсолютно каждый приходит в свитере с какой-то надписью или рисунком. это дресс-код. ещё хуже ты ничего придумать не могла? ЭТО ЖЕ ЛУЧШАЯ РЕКЛАМА. спокуха, бора, спокуха.

больше всех свитерочки полюбила, конечно, сонкю, потому что она умудрилась выбить из боры себе и юне парные. у тэён чуть не выкатываются глаза, когда она видит надписи на их спинах. хорошо, что они в кругу друзей и знакомых; тэён не так стыдно за это жуткое ПИДОРЫ ГОДА, хотя? нет, ей всё равно стыдно. ты не знаешь, сколько сонкю за них заплатила. ЗНАТЬ НЕ ХОЧУ.

всё заебись: они пьют за успех, едят и смеются; эйли поёт песни; обстановка что надо. начало весны, а как новый год.

джессика приходит одной из последних, потому что поздний рейс и пробки; у неё старый свитер с ёлками, тэён его сразу узнаёт, новых таких ей не надо вообще; сучжон пыталась втюхать свой с батонами (или ты больная, или бора больная, если согласилась связать это), но джессика была категорически против.

когда тэён замечает её у входной двери, она сразу же мчится к джессике, умудряясь при этом запутаться ногами в серпантине. джессика просто не может НЕ закатить глаза; она помогает ей выпутаться, и тэён тянет потом её на второй этаж, который они выкупили совсем недавно.

— у сонкю классный свитер.

— ага да, ей идёт.

— что хуже: когда у тебя на спине хлеб или пидор?

— джессика—

— я тоже люблю свитерочки, но у вас уже совсем крыша поехала.

— немного.

джессика вздыхает.

— так что мы здесь делаем?

— я хотела тебе кое-что сказать, только ты же знаешь, я говорить вообще не умею, особенно с тобой. у нас лучше получается действовать.

— не спорю.

— КОРОЧЕ—

всё это время у тэён поверх свитера была лёгкая куртка, потому что она мёрзнет даже в помещениях; и тэён её расстёгивает; и, конечно, на её свитере есть надпись, и эта надпись гласит—

джессике кажется, словно ей со всего размаху въебали то ли по печени, то ли в дыхалку; ну кто, кроме тэён, додумается до свитера, на котором будет _Я ЛЮБЛЮ ДЖЕССИКУ ЧОН_ —

— ты серьёзно?

— да.

— ...

— бора связала нам парные.

— то есть—

тэён достаёт с полки пакет и протягивает его джессике.

— у меня свитер чёрный, а у тебя — белый. переодевайся и тогда спустимся ко всем вниз.

у джессики в голове сейчас только ЙОХАНЫЙ БАБАЙ и больше ничего. эти свитерочки точно сведут её в могилу. она вытаскивает свой из пакета — и на нём действительно есть _я люблю ким тэён_. от этого джессике хочется или разрыдаться, или убить бору, а потом всё же разрыдаться. она снимает с себя ёлки и собирается уже надеть этот, как замечает, что сзади есть маленький вроде бы значок и это—

— рыбы? твой знак зодиака?

— да, это была моя идея.

— а на твоём что?

— знак деления.

— ким тэён.

— ч-что? когда ты так говоришь, меня начинает трясти.

— ты можешь сказать свою надпись вслух?

тэён опускает голову; она и может, и не может, поэтому она просто её читает:

— ноч укиссежд юлбюл я.

— ТЫ ПРОЧИТАЛА ПРИЗНАНИЕ В ЛЮБВИ ЗАДОМ НАПЕРЁД—

— ...

— я тебя ненавижу.

— но—

— свитер, который бора связала тебе в шутку, прав.

— джессика—

— НУ ЧТО ТЫ ЗА КОНЧИТА—

— ДА ЧТО НЕ ТАК? НА ТВОЁМ ВООБЩЕ БЫЛА ПАСКУДА—

— ...

— почему мы кричим?

— потому что мы к&п?

— кто?

— господи, помоги.

— я не понимаю :(

— не знаю, чего я хочу больше: задушить тебя этим свитером или поцеловать.

— давай сначала второе, а первое никогда.

— согласна.

 

они возвращаются вниз чуть погодя; эйли во всю горланит АЙМ ЛАЙК ТИТИ; сонкю соревнуется с минхо, кто съест больше пирожных и не сдохнет; юна орёт файтенги своему пидору; бора сидит в уголочке и вяжет, попивая зелёный чай; происходит какой-то дурдом.

— давай обратно вернёмся.

— давай, только мне ещё к боре надо.

— бегом.

бора улыбается, когда тэён к ней подходит; бора улыбается свитеру; это была её лучшая идея, хотя она нахваталась всякого у сонкю. чай, кстати, очень даже ничего.

тэён говорит:

— бора, ты гений.

— а то ;)


End file.
